


Летне-осенние дни

by Marlek



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У летних дней свое непередаваемое очарование, тогда как осенние дни всегда показывают то, что спрятано глубоко в душе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Летне-осенние дни

**Author's Note:**

> День рождения Окиты 8 июля, Гинтоки - 10 октября.  
> Написано для команды Гинтама на ФБ-2011.

***  
Жара ползла по городу, наполняла все тело теплом и ленцой. Солнце подсвечивало стены домов, скакало солнечными зайчиками по разноцветной черепице, ухмылялось жаркими лучами в окна. Все вокруг плыло в мареве жары, даже листва, и та шуршала лениво под слабым теплым ветерком.  
Лето. Июль.  
\- Садист-недоросток.  
\- Китайская недодевочка.  
\- Полицейский щенок.  
\- Инопланетная зараза.  
\- Кто зараза? Я зараза? Да ты...ты...ах ты, анимешноглазый таракан!  
\- На свои глаза посмотри, звезда хентая! Забыла, как папочка тебя от тентаклевидного монстра на Терминале спасал? Ах...не туда...ах...нет … И кто тут еще таракан, а?  
\- Ну все, ты покойник!  
Звуки выстрелов.  
\- Блядь, ты смотришь, куда стреляешь-то?  
\- В тебя, ушлепок!  
\- Вот сучка!  
\- Пошел на хуй!  
Дуло зонтика и обнаженная катана уперлись друг в друга. Испуганные жители быстро захлопывали и без того немногочисленные окна, выходящие в переулок.  
\- Так, я все понимаю, детство и все такое, но откуда вы такие слова-то знаете? - вздохнул Гинтоки, разнимая красно-черный клубок.  
\- Да уж, смотри, с кем она гуляет, ты вроде как родитель, - огрызнулся Окита. Встал, оправил форменный мундир.  
\- Это кто здесь родитель? Я еще не настолько стар, чтобы иметь детей такого возраста! - возмутился "родитель".  
\- Чтобы он меня еще жизни учил? Вот еще! - фыркнула Кагура. Закинула свой неизменный зонтик на плечо. - У тебя друзья - одни озабоченные придурки, Гин-чан!  
Показала язык, легко запрыгнула на крышу ближайшего здания и убежала. В пустом переулке, куда еле проникало даже яркое летнее солнце, не то что разморенные жарой прохожие, стало совсем тихо.  
\- Пффф, - Гинтоки потер шею, прищурился, глядя ей вслед. - Ну, и что вы опять не поделили?  
\- Тебя, - просто ответил Окита.   
Засунул руки в карманы, посмотрел прямо, с легкой улыбкой на губах.  
\- Чего? - поперхнулся его собеседник.   
Где-то недалеко промчалась полицейская машина, захлебываясь сиренами.  
\- Я сказал, что на мой день рождения ты весь мой, а она взбеленилась, как будто я забираю тебя навсегда.  
\- Да кто тебя знает, малолетний садист. Вдруг действительно прикуешь наручниками в каком-нибудь подвале, и поминай как знали, - с опаской ответил Гинтоки.  
\- Хм, а это идея! - Окита подошел совсем-совсем близко, так, что Гинтоки почувствовал запах его тела, разгоряченного небольшой стычкой с Кагурой, и только от одного этого запаха у него встало, как по команде.  
\- И не думай.  
\- Даже на день рождения?  
\- Да хоть на столетний юбилей! - отмахнулся Гинтоки, а потом улыбнулся.   
Окита улыбнулся в ответ. Иногда с ним бывало очень легко. Тогда, когда он не играл роль садиста, которому плевать на всех и вся, а просто расслаблялся и становился самим собой: обычным мальчишкой, избалованным, но внимательным и отзывчивым. Когда они оставались наедине, так часто бывало.  
Они пробирались по переулку бок о бок. Иногда проход между домами сужался настолько, что они соприкасались плечами, и тогда можно было даже делать вид, что не замечаешь чужую руку на заднице. Озабоченный пацан. Гинтоки и сам чувствовал себя озабоченным извращенцем, потому что сейчас они шли в отель, как бывало уже не раз и не два, и там они будут трахаться до звездочек в глазах. Внизу живота уже ныло, тело хотело секса, а мальчишка хоть и был девственником до их встречи, быстро учился, и Гинтоки мог уверенно сказать, что лучшего партнера у него еще никогда не было. Не то чтобы их было много. Не то чтобы он это Оките когда-нибудь скажет.   
В отеле Окита сгреб его в охапку сразу же, как они вошли в комнату. Прижал к двери, залез руками под рубашку. Целоваться с ним было чертовски здорово.  
\- Не терпится? - ухмыльнулся Гинтоки, когда тот оторвался, чтобы скинуть с себя форменный мундир. Ему тоже не терпелось в первый раз. Так уж получилось, что хоть они и трахались как кролики уже несколько месяцев, сегодня был первый раз, когда ему, Гинтоки, придется побыть снизу. Своеобразный подарок на день рождения. Не то чтобы он никогда этого не делал... Делал, с Такасуги, но там все было по-другому. К черту Такасуги!  
Окита ухмыльнулся, стащил с него кимоно. На пол полетели и его рубашка, и чужая. Кожа под губами почему-то была такой вкусной, что хотелось целовать снова и снова. Притягивать к себе, лапать за все части тела, до которых можно было дотянуться. Они оба рычали, катались по постели, терлись друг о друга. После очередного кувырка Окита завалил его на спину. Если он сделает еще один, то они свалятся с кровати. Чужой язык на головке члена заставил судорожно выругаться сквозь зубы, и Гинтоки выгнулся, зарылся руками в светлые волосы. Минет у Окиты тоже хорошо получался, а главное - он не мог вставить ни одного умного словечка, пока Гинтоки держал его голову, и двигал бедрами так, как хотелось: быстро, резко, еще, и еще, и...  
На фоне идеально-белого потолка ухмыляющееся лицо Окиты было лишним. И вполне привело его в чувство после оргазма. Окита пожирал его глазами, всматривался внимательно, гладил чувствительные после оргазма яички. Гинтоки снова прикрыл глаза, улыбаясь:  
\- Нравится то, что видишь?  
Вместо ответа тот сплюнул на руку его собственную сперму, размазал ее по своему члену и раздвинул ему бедра.  
\- Придурок, это же отель для свиданий. Здесь есть смазка.  
\- Потом, - выдохнул тот ему в губы и вошел.  
Наверное, у него совсем все с головой стало плохо последнее время, потому что из прошлых своих опытов Гинтоки помнил, что это не всегда приятно, а сейчас чужие движения только разгоняли истому после оргазма, наполняя тело новым желанием.  
Гинтоки притянул любовника к себе за плечи и поцеловал. На вкус тот был горьким и это было охуительно здорово. Окита остановился на мгновение, закинул одну его ногу себе на плечо. Раскрасневшийся, со сбитым дыханием и горящими глазами он выглядел совсем по-другому. Хотелось его еще, и еще, вот так, да, да, да!!!  
Возможно, это была не такая уж плохая идея. Если не считать того, что утром его задница будет совсем другого мнения.  
Кончая второй раз, Гинтоки думал о том, что есть своя прелесть в летних днях.

Они разошлись на рассвете, когда жара еще не укрыла душным саваном весь город и можно было легко вдыхать предрассветный воздух. Горячность ночи плавно переливалась в умиротворенность утра.   
Редкие-редкие прохожие не обращали внимания ни на мальчишку в форме Шинсенгуми, ни на ленивого фрилансера из конторы наверху закусочной Отосе.   
Гинтоки любил этот город таким, каким он бывал днем - шумным и полным жизни, но в предрассветной дымке все виделось в особом свете.   
Окита шагал рядом, расслабленный и довольный. Легкий ветерок ерошил светлые волосы, открывал шею и, если приглядеться, за черным воротником его мундира были видны засосы, которые оставил ему Гинтоки. Интересно, как он их объяснял Кондо? Тот наверняка считал, что его Сого еще рано заниматься подобными вещами. А Хиджиката... к черту Хиджикату!  
\- Кагура, - произнес Гинтоки неожиданно, нарушив предрассветную гармонию.  
\- А что она? - лениво обернулся к нему Окита.  
\- Приглянись к ней, у вас может что-то получиться.  
Мальчишка тут же прищурил глаза, скривил губы. Вот дурак.  
\- Я серьезно.  
\- Спасибо за подарок, данна, - махнул рукой Окита и свернул в ближайший переулок.  
Дурак и есть.  
Светало.

 

***  
Небо с утра было затянуто тучами. Пасмурно, хотя вчера было тепло и солнечно и ничто не предвещало резкой смены погоды. Куда смотрели метеорологи? Кецуно Анна, конечно, хорошенькая, но это не повод кормить их ложными прогнозами. Хотя один среброволосый чудак все еще ей верит... Вот черт, опять мысли ушли не в ту сторону.  
Холодный порыв ветра принес горсть желтых листьев.  
Осень. Октябрь.  
Сого крепче сжал рукоять катаны и выглянул из укрытия. Никого.  
Хиджиката долго собирал информацию о преступной группировке, надумавшей с помощью аманто распространить в Эдо новую партию наркотиков. Сколько таких придурков они повырезали с тех пор, как стали представителями официальной власти, - не перечесть. Хорошо было бы, если бы это были только аманто, или совсем ублюдочные твари из тех, для которых чужие жизни что грязь под ногами. Но таких было много и среди верхушки правительства. Иногда с тоской думалось, что в этом насквозь прогнившем мире нет ничего ни святого, ни правдивого. "Истина" Кондо-сана была маленьким островком в океане людской жадности.   
Тяжелые шаги прервали его мысли, точно так же, как мгновением позже катана капитана Первого отряда Шинсенгуми прервала чужую жизнь. Тело разделилось на две части, и верхняя смешно всплеснула руками, так и не успев выхватить катану из ножен на поясе своей нижней половины. Тело рухнуло под ноги, обдав на прощание теплой кровью. За ним шли другие кандидаты на смерть, несколько, и среди них были аманто.   
Вот и славно.  
Схватка затопила сознание, вытеснила ненужные мысли, пустые сожаления и мелочный гнев. Только чистый разум был способен рисовать красной нитью, оставляя за собой полотна из плоти и крови.  
Сого рисовал снова и снова, без устали поднимая и опуская катану, пинался, отбрасывал чужие руки, бил локтями с разворота в лицо и коленями в пах, рубил, резал.  
Убивал.  
Даже когда стало ясно, что их слишком много для него одного. Даже когда стало понятно, что что-то пошло не так в идеальном плане Хиджикаты.   
Это было неважно.  
Когда все неожиданно закончилось, он еле стоял на ногах, а воздух вокруг плыл, и пар от горячей крови поднимался вверх, собираясь в облако. Тела убитых в свете заходящего солнца были похожи на груды камней с лицами, неподвижные и неживые. Сого с отвращением заметил, что уже не в состоянии отличить, кто из них раньше был человеком, а кто нет.   
Он прислонился к ближайшей стене, перевел дыхание. Противно ныло располосованное плечо. Правая штанина вся пропиталась кровью, и хорошо, если большая часть была не его собственной.  
Он выжил. Если верить словам ублюдка Хиджикаты, то получалось, что его "Истина" восторжествовала над чужой.   
Кстати, о чертовом ублюдке Хиджикате.  
Трубку взяли не сразу.  
\- Да? - Замком явно был не рад звонившему.  
\- Ты еще не сдох, Хиджиката? Тогда я иду к тебе.  
\- Сого? Черт, у нас тут была такая заварушка, что...ладно, ты живой?  
\- Призраки умеют звонить по мобильному?  
\- Иди в жопу, придурок! Этих тварей было раз в двадцать больше, чем мы предполагали! Многие погибли!  
\- А Кондо-сан?  
\- Живой. Привет тебе передает, - в трубке действительно слышался голос командующего. - Ты точно в порядке? Подожди, мы скоро будем, подберем тебя.  
\- Умри, Хиджиката.  
Сого нажал отбой до того, как услышал ругань замкома и сполз по стенке на корточки. Кружилась голова.

Удивительные существа, эти жители Эдо.  
Они задницу за них рвали, тратили свои жизни на то, чтобы охранять их покой и мирную жизнь.   
А вот как помочь раненному офицеру Шинсенгуми, так все забывали об этом. От него благополучно сбежали и две хорошенькие девочки в полупрозрачных кимоно, и немолодая пара, даже кульки с едой из супермаркета побросали.  
Ну что за трусливые твари!  
Грянул гром, и небо вылило на него ушат ледяной воды.  
Сого даже проникся симпатией к тем ублюдкам, что остались лежать в помещении с росписями от его катаны. Лежат себе, и все дела. И в глазах у них совсем не мельтешат чертовы фонари и никто при виде их не убегает с криками. Хотя, стоило признать, выглядел он неважно - еле ноги волочил, весь в крови, мундир - и тот где-то потерял. Краше в...  
\- ..гроб кладут, - раздалось совсем рядом.  
Следующее, что помнил Сого, это чужое сильное плечо, о которое так удобно опираться, когда у тебя ранена нога, и тепло чужого тела в этот совсем уж стылый осенний вечер.   
Антисептик пах антисептиком, бинты ровным слоем ложились на плечо, а хмурый Саката Гинтоки был под стать непогоде, что бесновалась за стенами дома Йорозуи.  
\- Данна, будешь так хмуриться, морщины появятся.  
\- У вас, Шинсенгуми, совсем мозгов нет, чтобы, если ранят, в больницу пойти? - проигнорировал его замечание хозяин дома.   
Он как раз закончил с перевязкой. В комнате было тепло, и одежда Гинтоки пахла осенью.  
Сого повел плечами, зашипел, когда рана дала о себе знать.  
\- Бросил бы на улице. Не ты первый, не ты последний.  
Гинтоки сложил медицинские принадлежности, посмотрел на него исподлобья. Сого нагло забрался на чужой футон, под одеяло.  
\- Да вот надо было. Кому ты сдался вообще, садистский ублюдок? - тихо сказал он, и злость в его голосе была так не похожа на привычную ленивую певучесть, что Сого даже удивился: перед ним был другой человек. - Делаешь, что хочешь, когда хочешь и с кем хочешь! Не слушаешь никого и ничего! Не веришь ни во что и никому! Я, блядь, совсем не понимаю, откуда ты такой паршивец взялся, с какой гребанной луны свалился и как крепко стукнулся в детстве головой, но если ты не ценишь свою жизнь, не еби другим мозги, возьми и сдохни уже, наконец, если так паршиво!  
Гинтоки замолчал, перевел дух.   
\- Прямо идеальный портрет. Сразу видно, меня любят.  
\- Размечтался, ублюдок.  
\- Данна, с днем рождения.  
\- Какого хрена ты делаешь, свали с моей крова...А?  
Он резко отвернулся, но Сого успел заметить его растерянность. И если судить по тому, как покраснели его уши, то одной растерянностью там не обошлось.  
\- Так ты поэтому под моими окнами валялся? - откашлявшись и взяв себя в руки, наконец произнес Гинтоки. - Спешу разочаровать, еще рано.  
\- Уже почти полночь.  
\- Почти не считается.  
\- Тогда я останусь и подожду.  
\- Агрх! Ладно! - Гинтоки убрал ненужные вещи, переоделся в пижаму. Сого смотрел на него, улыбаясь.  
\- Хватит пялиться.  
Сого улыбнулся шире и закрыл глаза. Сознание плыло, усталость, погода и раны давали о себе знать. Наволочка подушки пахла ее владельцем. Так хорошо и уютно, что не хотелось думать ни о чем больше. Ни о погоде, ни о чужих истинах.  
\- Я думал над твоим предложением.  
\- Которым? - Гинтоки выключил верхний свет, оставив только ночник.  
\- О китаянке.  
Молчание. Гинтоки так и застыл в полутьме в двух шагах, не двигаясь. Смотрел на него сверху вниз. Свет от разноцветных фонарей и ночных рекламных щитов из окна делал его лицо похожим на маску.   
\- Мне не нужна китаянка, - тихо произнес Сого. - Псу бакуфу, к которому, истекающему кровью на улице, даже никто не подойдет. Человеку, для которого жена - катана, а любовница - смерть, не нужна такая жизнь. Посмотри на Кондо-сана и Хиджикату-сана. Они не будут примерными семьянинами. Я тоже.  
\- Я не говорил о...- попытался вставить Гинтоки, но Сого его перебил.  
\- Мне не нужна китаянка. Ей будет лучше без меня.  
Сказал и повернулся на бок, спиной к собеседнику. Прошло какое-то время, прежде чем к нему на футоне присоединился другой человек. Руки у Гинтоки были горячими и сильными, и так приятно было прислониться спиной к чужой груди. Ровное, размеренное дыхание. Сердце билось так же спокойно, как и его собственное. Глаза закрывались, но перед тем, как упасть в пучину сна, он услышал:  
\- Придурок, а мне что, будет лучше с тобой?  
И чуть позже, совсем на грани небытия, прямо за ухом:  
-Спасибо за поздравления.


End file.
